


After Midnight

by itislacey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, New Years, Phan - Freeform, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itislacey/pseuds/itislacey
Summary: Dan is a bit upset about not being able to spend New Year’s Eve with Phil, so he goes to Louise’s in hopes of lessening is sadness. Just when he thinks that wasn’t going to do the trick, there’s a small surprise waiting for him at midnight, making his sadness vanish completely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff to brighten your day! I know New Year's isn't for another month and a half, but we can never prepare too early, can we? 2016 was shit.

_ New Year’s Eve, 2016 _

Dan couldn’t remember the last New Year’s Eve he spent without Phil, but he supposed tonight would mark the first time in awhile since it’s happened. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Phil to be around less and less during the holiday season, as he usually spent a lot of time with his family up North, while Dan spent very little time with his own family. He visited them for Christmas Eve and stayed through Boxing Day, and after that, he would go home and wait for Phil to come back about a day later. 

This year, however, Phil was only back for six days before stating that he wasn’t going to be able to hang around this New Year’s Eve with him.

“My mum wants me to come home. Just this one year. She says it’s been a long time since I went into the new year with my family, so she wants me to spend it with them this year. You’re more than welcome to come,” Phil had said, offering Dan that sad smile he usually gave him when he delivered bad news.

“No, it’s okay,” Dan assured. “Your family wants to spend time with you. It’s understandable.” 

Phil bit his bottom lip, letting it spring back into place before saying, “But I feel terrible! 2016 was a good year. It was  _ our  _ year. I would feel bad if we didn’t finish off the year as great as it was when it first started.” 

A grin made its way across Dan’s lips, and he let out a low chuckle. “Don’t worry about it, Phil. There’s always 2017 to look forward to. Who knows what may happen then?” It wasn’t a question meant to be answered, but there was no mistaking the words Phil mumbled under his breath.

“I think I have a pretty good idea.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dan asked, his eyes widening. 

Phil only laughed it off. “Nothing in particular. Our lives can only excel from here.” Phil smiled widely, hopping off the couch before quickly pecking Dan on the cheek, and bounding out of the lounge.

Dan pressed his hand lightly to where Phil just kissed him, and was well aware of the smile that played on his lips. He laughed to himself, brushing the side of his cheek with his fingertips before getting back to his emails. 

Phil was right. Their lives could only excel from here.

_

Truthfully, Dan had no plans of going out tonight, but when Louise called him and practically  _ begged  _ him to come out for a little, he couldn’t say no. It had been awhile since he’d last seen her and Darcy, and he figured it would do him some good to get out and go into the new year with some of his friends. After all, if it couldn’t be Phil, it might as well be someone equally as important, right? 

“Glad you could make it!” Louise said, pulling in Dan for a quick hug. 

“Thanks for the invite,” Dan said, actually meaning it. Most people knew he preferred to be reclusive and hide inside for a few days, but there were times - believe it or not - when he liked going out with friends and catching up on things. 

“No problem. Like I told you earlier, it’s just a small gathering. Maybe only five people, including yourself.” 

Dan smiled, taking off his coat to hang in the closet. “Five people is better than none, I suppose.” He put his coat on a hanger and shut the door, turning around to be greeted by a slightly frowning Louise. “What?” 

“Don’t be all brooding tonight, okay? You’re here to have fun. I expect more laughs from you than Darcy. That way, I’ll know you’re having a good time.”

Dan scoffed. “That’s a bit ridiculous. All Darcy does is laugh! That’s hardly fair, Louise.” 

She only shrugged in response, leading Dan to the living room where everyone waited. Just as they came to the doorway, however, she said, “I know you much rather be with Phil, but just know that he much rather be with you.” 

Dan swallowed thickly, forcing out a “Thanks.” 

They entered the living room, and Dan was instantly greeted by some other England YouTubers. He wasn’t really close friends with them, but he knew them well enough to get along with them. 

The hours passed by rather quickly, and Dan found himself having a good time. He played with Darcy for a bit, up until Louise insisted she get to bed, and after that, he had a few drinks and mingled with the other guests. 

His phone went off a few times, and some notifications were from Twitter, but there were two messages from Phil. 

_ Hope ur having a good night!  _

_ I suddenly remembered y i dont see my family often DX _

The second message made Dan chuckle. Phil loved his family, but much like everyone else in the universe, it was easy to grow tired of them.

Dan quickly typed out a message, assuring Phil he was having a decent time.

_ I went to Louise’s. She’s having a small party and insisted i come.  _

It didn’t take too long for Phil to text back, but before Dan could read it, Louise snatched his phone from his hands and put it in her back pocket.

“Come on, Louise! Give it back.” 

“No. Socialize with the guests. You act like Phil is an appendage to you. What could you two possibly be talking about at -” she stopped talking to check the time - “eleven fifty-two at night?” 

“I wouldn’t know,” Dan snorted. “You took my phone before I could see.” 

“If you want to wish him a happy new year, then why don’t you step out on the balcony  _ after  _ midnight?”

Dan frowned. “I would need a phone to do that, and I’ve only got one. Which you  _ stole  _ from me, may I remind you.” 

“You don’t need it,” Louise said, smiling with her teeth. Just go out there after midnight. There will be a way for you to contact him, already waiting.”

Dan wanted to ask what she meant, but she turned on her heel and went to talk to Zoe about something more important. 

Being the impatient and curious human that he was, Dan made his way up the stairs, making sure to be quiet so he didn’t wake Darcy, and headed out on the balcony. There was nothing out here, not even so much as a chair. He supposed she wouldn’t keep furniture sitting out all winter, especially right now as it began to flurry.

Dan shivered, wishing he would have stopped by the hall closet first to get his coat, but he wasn’t thinking. He was too desperate at the mention of Phil, that nothing else seemed to matter, because all he wanted was the familiar boy by his side, ready to kiss him as the clock struck midnight. But he was with his family. Probably having a good time, while Dan was on the balcony alone, looking off into the horizon to see the colorful fireworks that were bound to go off any second now.

“A bit chilly out here, don’t you think?” 

Dan whirled around at the deep voice, seeing Phil standing in the doorway, the curtains blowing behind him. A smile played on his lips as he looked Dan over. 

“Phil,” Dan breathed, taking three easy strides over to him, and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. “I thought you were with your family. Far away from here,” he added, burying his head into Phil’s neck.

Phil chuckled, the rumble shaking Dan’s body. “Yeah, well, I never went.” 

Dan pulled away, letting Phil come fully outside. He shut the doors behind him so he wouldn’t let the heat out, and leaned over the railing next to Dan. 

“Why didn’t you go? And where have you been all day, then?” Dan asked, raising one brow. He shivered, doing his best to ignore the cold wind biting at his bare arms. Snow fell lightly, sticking to his brown locks and black shirt. 

“I didn’t want to spend New Year’s Eve with my family. I love them, but not as much as I love you.” Phil leaned into him, breathing in the warm scent Dan always seemed to carry. “Besides, I couldn’t just leave you all alone with no one to kiss at midnight, now could I?” He smirked, looking up at Dan for his reaction.

Dan rolled his eyes, a grin stretched across his face. Both dimples showed themselves, and Phil wanted nothing more than to reach up and peck his lips to them. Instead, he listened to what Dan had to say. “You basically did. What time is it, anyhow? Past midnight? Is it already 2017? Louise took my phone and I don’t wear a watch, so -” 

“Dan.” 

“What?” 

“Shut up.” Phil laughed, grabbing Dan by the shoulders and spinning him so he was face to face with Phil. Phil tilted his head up, closing the space between them and letting his lips press softly against Dan’s, holding Dan’s face between his gloves fingers. 

Fireworks erupted in the distance, lighting up the sky with various shades of gold and purple. Dan smiled against Phil’s lips, turning his head to get a good look at the colorful sky in front of them. 

Phil watched Dan’s face closely. Though fireworks weren’t a new thing, the look of awe and amazement Dan got on his face every time he saw them, made Phil’s heart flip and feel fuzzy. Dan’s ability to appreciate the small yet beautiful things, made Phil’s heart sing with joy.

He pulled away from Dan, and the boy instantly shivered, reaching over for the only thing that kept him warm, only to grab at the air. 

“What the-” he said, his sentence cut short as he saw Phil on the ground, reaching into his pocket. 

There, in Phil’s gloved hands, was a tiny, velvet box, containing the promise of forever. He opened it slowly, letting his eyes trail up Dan’s body before stopping at his eyes, smiling as he cleared his throat and said, “Dan, I-”

_ “Yes,”  _ Dan said, tears streaming from his eyes and practically freezing as they rolled down his cheeks.

Phil laughed, shaking his head, the snow falling from his black hair and onto the ground. “You need to let me finish first.” 

“Phil,  _ please,” _ Dan choked, wanting nothing more to pin Phil to the ground and shower him in kisses. But he restrained himself, waiting for Phil to finish what he wanted to say.

Phil laughed, standing up so he was eye level with Dan. “I don’t want this to sound cliche and cheesy, but coming from me, it just might. I love you, Dan, and though I don’t  _ always  _ tell you how much I do, I think you can feel it. Which is why I don’t have to remind you. I can see it in your eyes. You can see it in my eyes. And at this point, I think everyone can see it in our eyes.” 

Dan laughed, wiping away his cold tears. He could barely feel the biting wind anymore. His heart was pumping warmth throughout his limbs as he listened to Phil.

“You know they say ‘eyes are the window to the soul’ and I can’t find that to be more true than it already is. My soul is completely and utterly bound to yours. It belongs to you, and only you can do with it what you want. I hope you choose to love me back, however.” Phil smiled, watching Dan as he cried and nodded his head up and down.

“How could I not love you back?” he practically whispered, unable to contain himself anymore. He threw himself at Phil, wrapping his arms around him and crying into his barely exposed neck. 

“Good point,” Phil teased, letting his lips get close to Dan’s ear as he said, “Dan, will you marry me?” 

_ “Yes,”  _ Dan said with a sob, pulling away and allowing Phil to slide on the silver band. Fireworks reflected off the smooth and shiny surface, adding to a moment that was already perfect. 

Phil held onto Dan, doing his best to warm up the sobbing boy. He had been so caught up in the moment, he forgot that Dan had been outside in snowy weather without a jacket. If he got sick, he would blame himself. 

“I love you,” Phil said, brushing the snow from Dan’s brown hair. 

“I love you, too,” Dan said, moving his head so he could reach up and kiss Phil.

“Let’s get you inside. It’s far too cold out here.” Phil helped Dan stand up, and led him back inside where Louise and her other guests were already waiting, seeming to have known what just happened. 

A huge smile broke out on Louise’s face as she said, “Congratulations! I  _ knew  _ it was only a matter of time!” Everyone laughed, congratulation Dan and Phil on their new engagement. 

“This calls for drinks,” someone said, and everyone agreed, filing down the stairs and back to the kitchen. 

Dan and Phil followed, Phil being sure to keep one arm wrapped around Dan’s torso. 

“To Dan and Phil!” Louise said with a cheer, raising her glass into the air.

“To 2017!” someone else shouted, making everyone take another drink. 

It was then the words clicked, and Dan understood what Phil meant earlier. “You planned this, didn’t you?” 

Phil looked down, the same damn smile resting on his lips. “What do you mean?” 

“You knew 2017 was going to bring us something good. That’s what you implied earlier when you muttered under your breath, wasn’t it?” 

“Maybe . . .” Phil said, trailing off. 

Dan shoved him playfully. “Did your mum even ask you to come home for New Year’s?” 

“Of course not,” Phil snorted. “Because I was already home.” 

Heat rose in Dan’s cheeks, and he did his best to hide his blush, but Phil wouldn’t let him bury his head into his chest. He stuck out his bottom lip to pout, but Phil just chuckled and kissed him lightly. 

“It’s a new year now,” Phil murmured into Dan’s hair, lightly stroking the warm metal that rested on Dan’s finger. “What do you want to do with it?” 

Dan shrugged, letting his eyes droop closed as he leaned on Phil. “Maybe we should just have a year to ourselves. Go back to being YouTubers for a while.” 

“If that’s what you want.”

Dan nodded, pulling away from Phil and looking up into his blue eyes. This was definitely a New Year’s Eve he wouldn’t forget. After so many years of spending them with Phil, this one by far was his favorite. And though there were still plenty of more to come, Dan knew that his opinion wouldn’t change. 2016 was a good year, but he knows that 2017 will always be his favorite. There was just one last thing he wanted to do with Phil before they got started.

“Hey, Phil?”

“What?” 

“Let’s go home.” 

 


End file.
